Series 5, Episode 2
Series 5, Episode 2 is the second episode of the fifth series of the Scottish television crime drama Shetland. It first aired on 19 February 2019 and is based on the characters and settings as depicted in the Shetland Island series of novels by English author Ann Cleeves. Synopsis Perez finds that the murder of the young Nigerian man is more than just the drugs trade but could be sex trafficking with the Shetlands a cog in a much larger wheel. Plot The bodies of Prentice Hayes and his mother, Carla have been found in their home. Prentice has been stabbed neatly and precisely in the heart yet Carla has been stabbed repeatedly amid signs of a violent struggle. Olivia is brought in as a suspect as she has blood on her. She admits to being at their house the night before but says that Carla and Prentice were already dead. She is released, when her landlord provides her with an alibi for the time of the slayings. Tosh and Sandy continue to search the crime scene, looking for the other son, Jamie. They find him unconscious in a car and he is rushed to hospital. Jimmy discovers that a white van was seen near the crime scene at the same time as the time of death that was established by Cora. A registration search reveals the owner of the van to be the fish processing company run by Gavin Laird. Jimmy pressures Laird into revealing that he had been driving the van home at that time, but he also reveals that Calum Dunwoody's trawler, the Silver Darling was seen anchored in a remote bay called Voxter Roe the previous night. Jimmy finds the boat which is empty and docked at a local pier. As he is looking around, he finds evidence that there had been many people on the boat in the fish hold. At Calum's home, his wife tells Jimmy that Calum is out to sea, but Jimmy tells her that is not true as the boat is docked. She then tells another lie when she says that she does not know where her husband is, but Jimmy notices his car around the back of the house. Jimmy drives a short distance away so that he can observe the house to see if Calum comes out, and when he does, is able to take him into custody. Under questioning, Calum admits to transporting young women in his boat to the remote bay but does not know who they were. He is afraid that the people behind the scheme are so powerful that they may go after his wife and children if word gets out that he is with the police. Forensic evidence gathered from the Macbay Hotel yields fingerprints that belong to a convicted criminal named Aaron McGuire. A photo of Aaron matches the appearance of Paul Kiernan who had previously told Jimmy that he owned the hotel. As Aaron McGuire has connections in Glasgow, Jimmy and Tosh prepare to go there to meet with DI Sam Boyd who specializes in investigating human trafficking cases. Sandy convinces Calum to write down the names of the people he works with and leaves him a pen and paper, telling him that he will be back in 20 minutes. When he returns, Sandy finds that Calum has used the pen to stab himself and is laying in a pool of blood in the cell, unresponsive. Cast *Douglas Henshall as DI Jimmy Perez *Alison O'Donnell as DC Alison 'Tosh' MacIntosh *Erin Armstrong as Cassie Perez *Steven Robertson as PC Sandy Wilson *Mark Bonnar as Duncan Hunter *Lewis Howden as Sgt. Billy McCabe *Anne Kidd as Dr. Cora McLean *Julie Graham as Rhona Kelly *Owen Whitelaw as Prentice Hayes *Tracy Wiles as Carla Hayes *Rakie Ayola as Olivia Lennox *Titana Muthui as Zezi Ugara *Lorn Macdonald as Jamie Hayes *Catherine Walker as Alice Brooks *Robin Laing as Gavin Laird *Ryan Fletcher as Calum Dunwoody *John Kazek as Paul Kiernan *Frances Mayli McCann as Niki *Kirsty Stuart as Morag Dunwoody *Angus Miller as Donnie *Conor McCarry as PC Alex Grant *Natali McCleary as Denise Galleries Supporting Cast Prentice-hayes.jpg|Prentice Hayes Carla-hayes.jpg|Carla Hayes Olivia-lennox.jpg|Olivia Lennox Zezi-ugara-S05E02.jpg|Zezi Ugara Jamie-hayes.jpg|Jamie Hayes Alice-brooks.jpg|Alice Brooks Gavin-laird.jpg|Gavin Laird Calum-dunwoody.jpg|Calum Dunwoody Paul-kiernan.jpg|Paul Kiernan Niki-S05E02.jpg|Niki Morag-dunwoody.jpg|Morag Dunwoody Donnie-S05E01.jpg|Donnie Alex-grant.jpg|PC Alex Grant Denise-S05E02.jpg|Denise Episode Images S05E02-02.jpg S05E02-03.jpg S05E02-04.jpg S05E02-05.jpg S05E02-06.jpg S05E02-07.jpg S05E02-08.jpg S05E02-09.jpg S05E02-10.jpg Notes Category:Series 5 Episodes